you came back
by chickiepo
Summary: when italy was younger he lived with The Holly Roman Empire until HRE one day had to leeave for war and never retruned. years pased by and italy still missed him dearly and wanted to know what acully happened to him and one day he finds out. (sorry about my spelling and gramer eroars (i just misspelled that ))
1. Chapter 1

One morning in the house of Germany, Italy woke up, after Germany yelling "ITALIA!" at the top of his lungs, felling warm he felt is forehead, it felt hot to the touch, he had a fever. He was about to tell Ludwig but then realized "I shouldn't tell ludy if I miss training I will be no help to him in battle," so he got out of bed changed into his usual uniform and walked out of the house fallowing his German friend. The morning started out like usual with pushups, running, sit-ups, and then more running. The first did pushups, Italy only did one. Then they started to run, they usually would run a hundred or so laps (Italy usually rand 10 and then was done) and on the fifth lap Feliciano was far behind, more than usual Ludwig "Italia pick up ze pace!" And he did witch surprised Germany but then he started to slow down. He got slower, and slower, and slower until Feliciano collapsed onto the ground "Italy!" Germany ran full speed to the Italians aid, when he got their Italy was passed out and when he felt him he felt warm.

Germany ran back to the house and then laid Italy in his bed, then went and got medicine, a thermometer, water and a rage. He soaked the rag in the water then placed it on Italy's forehead, then opened Italy's mouth and put the thermometer under the Italians tong. The thermometer red 103 farinhight, Germany ran his hands through his already slicked back hair "verdamit vhy didn't he tell me?" he sighed then went to the kitchen to make Feliciano pasta.

In Italy's dreams he was remembering a memory a found memory of running around with a tall blond boy he rembered the boys name was hre. Then his memories flashed back to when hre had to leave the small country so little Italy gave hre the push broom that he used to clean the halls, in return hre kissed him on the cheek and said "I will return some day to you" and then he was gone, his memories flashed to another time when he was painting and Hungary walked in this a saddened look o her face "miss Hungary what is wrong why are you so sad?" Hungary walked over then bent her knees to be at his level "Italy you rember hre right?" Italy smiled a humongous smile" of course I go to wait for him every day were he said for me to wait for him" Hungary looked at the small country with saddened eyes and said "he's not coming back he is missing the proclaimed him dead." Italy's eyes went wide with tears and then started to sob uncontrollably. Then his memories flashed to one day were Italy was standing on the rode and saw his brother Romano on the other end with Spain, he smiled then ran to his brother in tears and then hugged him" I missed you so much!" Romano hugged his brother back feeling the same way just not showing it"ya ya I missed you to idiota"a after a few long moments of Italy crying Italy pulled himself out of the hug and smiled "welcome back Romano " and then Italy's world when back and his mind echoed with the final words of hre "I will return to you one day" until he finally opened his eyes to see Germany asleep in the chair next to him.

Italy sat up and felt disy for a second then shook Germany awake "hm Italia! Your awake thank god vhy didn't you tell me you were ill?" Italy look down at his hands" if I missed training I couldn't be strong and I would be a burden to you…"

Germany put a hand on the Italians chin and raised his head to make his eyes meet his "you are no burden I mad a promise to protect you and I intend to keep that promise" Italy held his arms out wanting and hug and Germany hugged him back holding the Italian close. "**Ti amo** Ludwig." "**Ich leibe dich auch **Italia"

**I hope you guys like it I am going to make another chapter warring if you don't like the hre is Germany don't read the second one. Btw I do not own hetalia oh and here are the translations for the words I used in other languages **

ti amo Ludwig – I love you Ludwig

ich leibe dich auch Italia- I love you to italy


	2. Chapter 2

**this is chapter two warning this will have prucan spamano gerita geripan usuk **

* * *

It was Christmas day for all the nations, everybody was at Americas house siting in the main room at present time. First to open was japan and Greece, japan opened his from Greece , it was a new camera "aregato Greece San " Greece smile a tired smile"your welcome japan." Greece opened next he heard a mew and opened the box to a cute black kitten"he is so cute thank you japan," he hugged japan then started to play with the kitten. Next to open was America and England,England opened his present from America to find a signed beetles cd"wow...America this wow thank you!" He huge America, then America opened his. America got from England a signed comic from marvel from stan le "oh...my...GOD THIS IS AEWSOME THANK YOU SO MUCH BRITTEN DUDE WOW!" america tackle hugged britain the other nations opened their presents one by one until all that was, spain, romano, italy, Prussia, Canada, and germany. spain and romano opened next, spain opened his present from romano to find a new parcely plant for his garden " wow thanks roma you're the best!" spain tackle hugged romano as romano said" ya your welcome bastardo now get off !" romano held in his hands a very crazily wrapped gift "spain do i want to know what happened here" spain put his hand on his head and laughed.

a few days before spain was, trying , to wrap his gift for romano as Prussia and france were wrapping their presents. by the end spain was wrapped in tape "monoamine i think the tape should go on the present," spain rolled his eyes " very funny francy now can you guys help me i have tape in weird places!" and so they finally got spain out of the mess of tape and finished wrapping their presents "is all the tape out now?" Prussia yanked a huge piece of tape out of his hair "yow that hurt Prussia." " now i got zem all out." back to christmas day romano opened his to find assassins creed "...thanks" romano frowned a displeased frown as spain looked kinda sad. the next ones to open are Prussia and Canada, Prussia got a electric guitar painted with the prussian flag and Canadian flag, "ziz is awesome thanks birdie it's as awesome as ze awesome me!" Canada opened and got a new hockey stick " thank you bear this is really nice i love it i needed a new hocky stick." finally it was italy and germany turn. italy got a box with holes italy was confused untill he heard alot of noise coming from the box, italy smiled a happy smile and opened the box to find two kittens one running around and the other siting their sternly "awwww they're so cute thank you doitsu!" italy hugged germany then started playing with his cats. germany was the last to open, from italy he got a painting. the painting was a of germany it was perfect to every detail "zis is wow Italia ziz is the best present i could ask for thank you Italia." he hugged italy and italy hugged him, but then italy remembered when he used to celebrate christmas with hre, austria and hungry. it was a fun time were no one would yell at him or make him clean. italy sighed remembering when he ran through the snow with hre. italy stood up setting the cats down carefully "im gonna step out for a sec!" italy smiled, fakely, then walked out. italy sat out at the balcony and cried. he looked at the stares tears pouring down his face "why didnt you come back why did you leave me you promised!" he continued to cry until, he heard the door open "fili whats wrong," it was bis brother lovino. fili hugged his brother and cried "oh now i understand your crying about the bastardo holy roman empire well that guy was stupid to leave " he hugged his brother letting him cry then once he was done crying, romano ruffled his brother's hair and said", im going to go back inside and ... do some things so um don't tell any one about this!" romano went back inside and went to the tv room. filli sat down on a chair and let himself calm down, then when he was back to normal he put his signature smile on and went back in.

when he got back in germany was waiting for him with a concerned look on his face "luddy whats wrong ?" " are you alright you were out their for awhile " italy nodded happily "are you sure " "o-of course what would i have be sad about... um so Greece can i pet your kitties ?" italy went over to talk with grece befor germany could ask him more. later in the evening romano was in the tv room, secretly playing the game he got, even though every body thought he hated it and finally italy realised,Prussia was close to hre maybe he can tell me what happened to him. so italy tapped prussias shoulder "ja vhat is it" "um Prussia can a talk to you for a minuet" "sure im all ears " "in private please " "oookay let's go out on the balcony," so Prussia led italy out to the balcony were they could be alone. "so vat did you vant to ask me?" italy took a big breath and said "were you close to hre?" prussia nodded" then you have to tell me what happen to him?" Prussia ruffled his hair "didnt they tell you he vent missing" italy started to cry "that's not true you have to tell me what happened to the holly roman empire please!?" Prussia closed his eyes, took a deep breath and said ", after the war hre wasnt the same he was traumatized and shaken so i thought what would be best for him would be to change him because his country was dissolved . so i changed his name to germany."


	3. Chapter 3:the wait is finaly over

**Hey guys sorry about updating so late I have been distracted and school is kicking me in the but. If you didn't read the last chapter I would recommend it because you will be very confused. I am really sorry about t my grammar i'm getting better (I hope) so please bear with me) and I apologize for not including Russia **

Italy looked at Prussia in shock on the verge of tears ", this cant be true it can't be, you are kidding right." Prussia shook his head. Felis eyes went wide as tears slid down his face. " All these years he has been in front of him the whole time he never knew. " wait Prussia does Germany know?" Prussia shakes head "after HRE was dissolved he vent into a coma and didn't vake up until two years later but, ven he voke up he didn't know ver he vas, who he vas or even who I vas I meen who could forget ze awesome me!" Italy turned and opened the door and walked through the crowd and found Germany and Kiku talking about finances. Italy tapped on Germanys shoulder and Germany turned to face him "vas is it Italia?" "Doitsu can I talk to you in private " he nodded. They walked to the other room Italy took a deep breath and said, "do you remember a little girl in a green dress with a push broom?!" Germany was quite for a wile and than said "nein I don't " but then he paused "vait I remeber a girl vith brown hair and a curl . . . vait zat vaw you when I vas. . ze holly Roman Empire oh mein got " italy hugged him crying "i'm so happy you finally remeber ." he kept hugging him then kisses him.

they came back into the room to find Spain, Prussia ,and France playing on the wii on the couch. Spain has his leg on Prussia's face trying to shove him into France , whom is very squished. Romano is on the ground in front of them ,on the floor with his usual grumpy face. England seems to be arguing with America about something and Kiku stands right in the middle being , awkward. Greece lies under the table sleeping with his kitten on his head and feli's twin kittens on his back. Canada is sitting quietly in a chair watching the bad touch trio (Prussia, Spain, France.)play their game. the other nations are either talking or sitting on their own. Feliciano and Ludwig come back in ,feli having a huge smile and Ludwig blushing, and they are holding hands. Romano looks at the two and gets angry look onto his face and starts to stand but Spain pauses the game and tackles him and Romano angrily responds, "bastardo get the f*** off of me I have to go save my brother from that potato bastard." Spain just smiles ,and keeps hold of him. when Prussia sees the two and jumps over the couch and runs to his brother and starts to ruffle his hair ", so what happened vis you and feli" Ludwig try's to get his brother off of him " I found out vat you ver hiding from me zats it ." Prussia gets a scared look on his face ", hey about zat i'm sorry you were in a coma and you um forgot a lot of stuff and I divided to change your name " Ludwig starts to fight wit his brother. Austria overhears the conversation and says "FINALY TOOK HIM LONG ENOF ! jez" the room fell silent . the party went on and every one was happy, and finally the wait had finally ended for Feliciano Vargas.


End file.
